Perfect day for Flying
by Cloudtasted
Summary: A cute little story featuring Cooro and Husky Shonen-ai Anima Story


Disclaimer- I don't own these characters.. I wish I did.. but I don't.. I'm not getting money for this.. I wish I was but I'm not. This is purely for Omikins my dear little Cooro and my adopted little 'brother'. ^-^ This has not been beta-ed yet so there may be grammar problems hopefully there are not too many.  
  
Warnings- shonen-ai.. Cooro/Husky pairing. PWP cuteness.. ^-^ Also the characters might be a little out of character I tried to stay in character but sometimes it's just hard.  
  
Perfect day for flying  
  
By- Red Smith  
  
It was a wonderful day for flying Cooro had thought. The sky was a beautiful bright blue, there were hardly any clouds in the sky and the wind was just so warm and light it was perfect! So he decided that he would do just what he thought and spend their day of rest flying.  
  
His companions were resting on the ground doing various things. Nana was sewing up a rip in the bottom of her dress. Their last run from anima haters had proved to rough on her laces. Senri was reading the book he always had with him. None of the others had yet to find out what exactly was written in it but they'd seen him read it quite often, so all they could guess was that it had to be interesting. Husky was contently watching Cooro, his blue eyes holding none of the cocky attitude they normally did as Cooro flew around doing flips in the air and giggling.  
  
Cooro himself saw how relaxed and content Husky was and that fact made him very proud. He knew that he was the only thing that Husky ever contently watched. He was also the only thing that Husky was ever truly relaxed around. Before Senri and Nana had joined their group Husky had been so very different. He'd been snappish and guarded of himself of course but he hadn't been so overly snappish. There were times Cooro could remember at night both of them just sitting and happily watching the stars and not saying a word.  
  
Doing another flip Cooro smiled. He missed those times but he also enjoyed the adventures they'd had with Senri and Nana. All of them had been exciting and full of fun. Closing his eyes Cooro could barely resist the urge to go down and grab Husky. He had so loved flying with him. Minus the fact he couldn't carry him in his half fish form. I wonder if he's light enough for me to fly with him now... he thought. Grinning he swooped down to land in front of Husky only managing just barely to not fall flat on his face. He was a crow anima so with that came a little grace... just a little though.  
  
"Husky! Husky! Wanna fly with me!" Cooro asked, hyper from the excitement of flying. He made sure to give Husky the biggest and happiest smile, hoping to play on the way Husky acted towards him.  
  
"You can't carry me idiot.." Husky said one fine blue eyebrow raised, "I don't feel like letting you fly me into a tree..." he finished, crossing his arms over his chest as if that was final.  
  
Pouting Cooro dropped to his knees in front of Husky mimicking a sad puppy, "Please? I'm pretty sure I can carry you now! You're not in your anima form and I even ate!" he said, adding just a bit of a whine to his voice while staring into Husky's eyes. With Husky he only had to whine a little and beg just a bit and he normally got what he wanted.  
  
Husky gave him a disbelieving look. Still with his arms crossed over his chest, he studied Cooro. He began to slightly nip at his bottom lip as he thought, which was a habit Cooro had noticed Husky had.  
  
Leaning forward so he was closer and now on his hands and knees in front of Husky, Cooro pouted a little more, looking forlorn, "Please... I love flying with you!" he said now openingly begging.  
  
Husky gave a sigh of defeat and uncrossed his arms nodding, "Okay.. but if you drop me or fly me into a tree I'm gonna beat your head in..." he threatened with a glare but without the normal threatening tone.  
  
Cooro grinned happily and hopped up grabbing Husky's hand in his and pulling the blue haired boy up and onto his feet. Running forward a little he lead Husky away from Nana and Senri to stop in the field a ways away from them. Pulling Husky in front of him he positioned him once, before shaking his head and suddenly he picked Husky up into his arms forcing the startled boy to put his arms around his neck. Smiling at the look Husky gave him, Cooro flapped his raven colored wings while taking a few running steps and then they were off.  
  
Gasping Husky tightened his arms around Cooro's neck pulling his body closer to the raven haired boy afraid of falling as they began to climb high into the air. Fish weren't meant to fly.. but boy did he love it..  
  
"See Husky I told you I could carry you." Cooro said into Husky's ear making the boy shiver slightly. Now if it was because of the wind or of him he'd had to ask and he really didn't want to have Husky hit him especially while flying so he didn't.  
  
Husky couldn't help but smile softly as he looked around at the ground. It was beautiful.. simply beautiful. The lakes looked like huge sapphires that you'd see in a mermaids treasure chest. The land itself reminded Husky of a warm patchwork quilt that grandmother would make. One that was soft and sweet. Everything looked so wonderful from up in the sky.. You couldn't tell that the beautiful land beneath them could be so cruel and cold sometimes.  
  
"What are you thinking about Husky?" Cooro asked as he slowly swooped down to climb back up again like they were going up and down hills. It caused both of them to have a slight sense of being breathless.. like they'd ran a mile or laughed for an hour. It was a funny feeling and it caused Husky to actually giggle slightly. Something that, to Cooro's ears, was like silver bells. It was also something very rare so Cooro made sure to remember the sound of it should Husky never do it again.  
  
"Nothing much.. I'm just thinking about.. how pretty everything looks from up here. While.. it's not that pretty down there.." Husky said leaning his head onto Cooro's shoulder. He was warm in Cooro's arms even if the wind was a little cold at the height they were.  
  
Swooping down lower Cooro nodded, "Ah.. it does seem prettier up here.. but it's still nice down there sometimes!" he said with a happy carefree grin.  
  
Cooro continued to fly with Husky firmly placed in his arms for a few more minutes before he slowly began to descend. Switching Husky so he was hugging Cooro as he descended feet first it seemed like he'd be able to land without any trouble. Until he ended up slipping on a stone and sent them falling backwards down the small grass covered hill. As they rolled down the hill Cooro kept a hold on Husky so when they rolled to a stop he was still hugging him close with Husky on the ground and Cooro perched on him.  
  
"Cooro~ " Husky growled before lightly bopping Cooro on the back of the head messing up his soft hair some.  
  
"I didn't fly you into a tree at least... " Cooro said sheepish voice and a small grin as he looked down at the blue haired boy under him. Husky's blue eyes shone with laughter as he smiled nodding softly.  
  
"Yes.. yes you're right.. " Husky remarked before he looked down at their position. "Um.. Cooro.. do.. you wanna get off me?" he asked softly, a pink hue beginning to cover his cheeks. He actually liked how they were but he had no intention of telling Cooro that. Cooro wouldn't understand how he felt for him.. Cooro only thought of Husky as a friend.. at least.. that's what he thought.  
  
Cooro looked down a little and blushing a little too he surprisingly shook his head. "N-not really. I like where I am.. Husky is very comfy!" he said with a small smile as he leaned down to hug Husky.  
  
Husky's light blush turned crimson at Cooro's gesture but he slowly reached his arms up to encircle the raven haired boy. Cooro's soft hair tickled his cheek as Cooro leaned his head sideways a bit sniffing Huskys neck. Shivering again Husky blushed, "C-cooro what are you doing?" he asked his eyes wide. If only Cooro knew what he was doing to him.  
  
Cooro smiled softly continuing to sniff Huskys neck, "You smell nice.. like cherries.. I love cherries.." he said while sniffing again before leaning back to sniff up Huskys neck to his jaw, "It's even sweeter here! Husky did you eat cherries?!" he asked with his most innocent of voices.  
  
Husky shook his head, "N-no.. I didn't.. I haven't had cherries since the last town.. I'm surprised I smell like them.. I thought I'd smell of water.. " he said blinking a little. Did he really smell like cherries? He couldn't see how.  
  
Cooro smiled then blinked, "Why are you red? Are you sick?!" he asked, suddenly putting on a very worried face. Cooro knew that Husky was blushing but.. it wasn't in his character to say he knew these things. Besides Husky looked so funny when his eyes widened and his cheeks grew an even darker red. It was a little strange since he had such blue hair, with his blue eyes and soft pale skin.  
  
"N-no! I'm perfectly fine!" Husky said shifting his gaze from looking up at Cooro's innocently worried face. It was endearing that Cooro was so worried but it was really doing things to him.  
  
Cooro blinked, inwardly smiling, as he leaned forward to intently stare into Huskys eyes which had turned back to him the moment that he'd shifted. Then suddenlly he started to sniff again causing Husky to blink, confusion rushing into those wide crystal blue eyes. Sniffing his cheek softly, Cooro moved down till he was at Huskys lips where Husky went completely still. It even seemed like he'd stopped breathing. Smirking inwardly Cooro flicked his tongue out to lick Huskys lips which caused Husky's already wide eyes to go wider and for him to gasp in surprise. "Husky! You taste like cherries!" he exclaimed happily before going to lick Huskys lips again.  
  
Husky could have swooned had he not been so surprised. There was no way that Cooro could understand what he was doing.. No way! Cooro was much too innocent to know that he was nearly kissing him. Sighing softly he couldn't help but let his lips part slightly as he brought his hands up to tangle in Cooro's hair wanting to push him down but afraid he'd loose the friendship he had with Cooro if he did.  
  
Sighing at the feel of Huskys hands in his hair Cooro licked Huskys lips again enjoying the taste. Cooro hadn't been lieing when he'd told Husky that he tasted like cherries.. he really did taste like cherries and it was making Cooro hungry for more. Leaning back slightly Cooro gazed down at Husky and the picture he made. Husky had a light blush on his pale skin, his blue eyes were wide and his lips were lightly parted.  
  
Looking up at Cooro, Husky bit his lip. Then throwing caution to the wind he pulled Cooro down sealing his lips over Cooro's kissing him softly. It was heaven for both of them. Even though it was so sweet and so innocent it seemed to carry how much they both cared about each other.  
  
They pulled apart gazing into each others eyes, a happy wondering in them. They were about to kiss again but the sound of Nana calling for them to hurry up stopped them. Blinking Cooro got off Husky standing up and putting a hand out to help Husky up.  
  
They walked in silence back to where Senri and Nana were waiting for them and, picking up the little stuff they had, they began to walk quietly to the next town or to the next camp site.. whichever came first. Husky and Cooro hung back a little as Senri and Nana lead the way, Nana humming a soft song as the fall breeze blew through the fields.  
  
Walking closer to Husky Cooro whispered softly to him, "Um.. Husky.. can.. we do that again?" he asked, looking at the boy innocently.  
  
Husky blushed slightly but nodded, "Y-yes.. " he said looking down.  
  
Cooro smiled and only blushing slightly he took Huskys hand in his and they continued to walk as thus they did not see the smiles on both Nana and Senri's faces.  
  
~~~ Owari!  
  
Authors note- Oh this fic was solely for the purpose of making two of my favorite characters from +Anima have a cute moment. Reviews are fully welcome. 


End file.
